Protecting Her
by Tatum-Grey
Summary: Everyone saw Draco as a heartless boy, but is there more to him than we think. When his cousin becomes a target of Lord Voldemort, what is he willing to do to protect her. And could Draco possibly be falling in love with the supposed enemy?
1. Marie and Draco

**Protecting Her**

Marie Lestrange starred anxiously out the window. Her cousin, Draco Malfoy would be coming home any minute now from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Although she was the same age as Draco and had received a letter from Hogwarts, Lucius and Narcissa thought that because of whom her mother was and the fact that she was locked up in Azkaban that it would be safer for her to stay at Malfoy Manor to be homeschooled. It was a quiet life here at the manor, but Marie didn't linger on that thought often, she was comfortable focusing on whatever lessons were thrust upon her and perfecting her techniques.

At the age of fifteen, Marie had the skill level of a witch at least five years older than her. Lucius said that this would become a great asset in the near future, and little did she know, she would have a great role in the next few years to come.

Marie was awoken from her thoughts by a knock at the door. She turned towards the sound and immediately ran into the arms that awaited her.

"I see somebody missed me" Draco said, smirking at his cousin.

"Are you kidding?" Marie said still holding onto him. "If you were stuck here all alone with no interaction with anyone to talk to except the wall, wouldn't you miss me?"

"Possibly" He smirked and hugged Marie a second time. He may not have shown it but he loved his cousin deeply and more than anything in the world. He pulled her closer to him. She had no idea about how soon, everything around her would change. Last year, rumors spread of Voldemort's return to accomplish what he had set out to do long ago and he knew that Marie was going to be involved in some way. He frowned at this. She was too innocent to all of this. How was he supposed to protect her from others? Death Eaters? Voldemort? Draco didn't know how, but he was going to protect her even if it meant sacrificing himself in the process.

"Aww, touching reunion kiddies, hate to break it up" a voice emerged from behind them, "But if you don't mind I haven't seen my little girl since she was a baby and I want to see what's become of her"

They looked up to see a woman behind them. Draco held onto Marie as close to him as possible. Said woman had long, black hair messily strewn over her face. She was clothed head to toe in black and her menacing eyes had a maniacal and crazy loo to them. Draco had seen her face once before on the cover of a Daily Prophet not too long ago. Standing before them was Bellatrix Lestrange, Marie's mother.

"Oh, Marie how you've grown, my dear" surveying her "young, beautiful, and from what I hear, a very talented witch. Yes you'll be very useful." Bellatrix pulled Marie away from Draco and began stroking her cheek. "My dear, I see the fear in your eyes. I know it's sudden, you've never had the love of a mother, your mother. I'm sorry I've abandoned you, you were so young at the time. The ministry almost took you away from me." Tears began forming in Bellatrix's eyes. "I'm never abandoning you again, I promise"

Draco starred at the scene in front of him. Bellatrix awkwardly pulled Marie into an embrace to which she returned. That was one of the things Draco loved about her, she forgave people easily. It didn't matter who it was, and that was what Draco feared her trust may just get her killed.

"Bellatrix" Lucius said as he walked into the hallway "you're presence is requested immediately"

"Of course" she said composing herself "take care of her Draco" And then she left. Draco turned to Marie who was hadn't moved from where she stood. She looked at him and smiled.

"You ok, Ri?" he asked. Marie nodded. She walked over to Draco, grabbed his hand, and together they made their way to one of the unused drawing rooms. They stayed there until dinner, talking about Draco's time at Hogwarts and about Bellatrix's arrival.

In another part of the manor, a meeting was being held. Death Eaters sat around the table silently waiting for their leader to speak.

"My friends, the Ministry of Magic holds the single most important piece of our entire mission. I need a select few of you to infiltrate the ministry, obtain the object, and bring it to me. If anyone gets in the way, kill them. Understood?"

"Yes, My lord" they responded back.

"Good, this meeting has ended. You may leave." Death Eaters began to disapparate, all except for Bellatrix.

"You requested to see me my lord?" She questioned.

"I did. I heard from my colleagues that while I was gone, you had a baby."

"Yes, my lord"

"This child resides here, in the manor, does she not?"

"Yes, my lord"

"I would like to meet her"

"That could be arranged, my lord"

"Lovely, she'll be the key to it all. An ally like her cannot be lost."

"I understand, my lord. However, there is the problem of Draco Malfoy. When I first spoke to her, he held her close, refusing to let go of her. I fear that because of his protective nature towards her, that he will refuse her to join the Death Eaters, even if he becomes one himself."

"I see your point, but would he be willing to join in her place?"


	2. Draco makes a Deal

Marie's body lay delicately on the couch, sleep overtaking her small form. Black hair fell in random places around her and her face. Draco watched the sleeping girl next to him. He smiled as her head moved into his hand while he moved the hair out of her face. Draco was glad she hadn't gone to Hogwarts; boys would have never left her alone. He smirked. He had Marie all to himself and no one would change that.

Lucius entered the room at that time, seeing the two children. Bellatrix was right, Draco wouldn't want to put Marie in danger, he could tell by just looking at the spectacle in front of him.

"Draco" Lucius said gaining the boy's attention. "The Dark Lord wishes to see you, both of you" Lucius saw Draco tense. Both of them? Marie didn't even know about Voldemort. Nevertheless, Draco picked up Marie in his arms as not to wake her and followed his father to Voldemort's quarters.

They walked for a short amount of time until they stopped at a door.

"Don't do anything rash, Draco." And then Lucius was gone. Shifting Marie in his arms, Draco knocked on the door then waited until a voice from inside the room called him in.

The room was dark except for a few glowing lights scattered around the room. There were a few love seats here and there and a black chandelier hung from the ceiling. In the middle of the room stood Voldemort.

"Set the girl down" his hissing voice said. Draco did as he was told and laid Marie on the nearest loveseat. "Pretty thing, isn't she Draco? I bet that's why you and your parents kept her hidden from the world. You were selfish enough to keep her beauty to yourselves. Or was it that you were trying to protect her?" Draco tensed. Voldemort chuckled. "Yes, that's it protecting her. Keeping her innocence intact, right? That isn't going to be easy, Draco. You see, her home is no longer safe. Not with me here" Voldemort walked over to Marie's body and began stroking her face. "I don't think I could control myself knowing she is just a few rooms away, weak, and defenseless. I could very easily just kill her right now."

"No, anything but that"

"Then, you'll do something for me Draco"

"What? I'll do anything"

"Become a Death Eater. Become my servant and do what I wish unless you want to risk her safety. Bellatrix wouldn't take the fact that you let her daughter die lightly do you?"

"I'll do it"

"Oh my dear boy, you've made a good decision. You've saved you're little rabbit for now. But be warned, a rabbit never lasts long in a pit full of snakes." Voldemort chuckled and trailed his finger down her neck. "You may take her and leave" Draco pulled Marie into his arms and left. Carrying her as quickly as he could away from that monster, Malfoy Manor was no longer safe for her. Stopping at her room, Draco walked in and sat down on her bed, Marie still cradled in his arms.

He clutched Marie to him and then he felt it, she was shaking. He looked down to see Marie crying into his chest.

"Why?" she asked.

"I did it for you. I couldn't live with myself if harm came to you because of me."

"You shouldn't have done that."

"Marie, I love you. You should know that more than anyone. Now get some rest, you will want to look your best for the ball tomorrow"

"You'll be next to me the entire night?"

"Yes I'll invite you to my friends from Hogwarts, after all you'll be attending once Christmas break is over."

"But that's never been done before."

"Dumbledore will understand. I'm sure he would rather have you there instead of here so close to him. Now sleep." Draco laid Marie on the bed and pulled the covers over her. He kissed her on the forehead and left. Pausing in the doorway, he turned to look at her one last time. _A rabbit never lasts long in a pit of snakes. _Marie wasn't safe here anymore. His rabbit wouldn't leave his side ever again, he would protect her. With this he walked to his own chambers and fell into a restless sleep.


End file.
